A Princely Duty
by MrKite456
Summary: A series of short, sexual stories depicting Corrin and Rinkah getting it on.
1. Marriage can be tough

**A Princely Duty**

 **Chapter 1: Marriage can be tough**

 **By Mr. Kite**

Corrin had found his life to be pretty good. He ended the war between Hoshido and Nohr and brought peace between the two kingdoms. All seemed well for the young prince, well, that was until a certain Oni Savage entered the picture. In the war between the twin kingdoms Corrin and Rinkah had grown incredibly close, and their closeness had brought about the conclusion of marriage. It was a happy marriage to say the least, Rinkah was the hard stone to Corrins more soft caring nature, but the prince would encounter days where he was never allowed outside of their bedroom.

"Corrin." Rinkah said deadpan to the Prince. Corrin looked up from his reading.

"Yes dear?" He asked, fearing he was in trouble. Rinkah would often scold him for being a bit scatterbrained and forgetting to do certain tasks.

"Corrin. What day is it?" She asked again, sitting next to him.

His face got more worried, fearing it was their anniversary and he had forgotten. "Um.. the 21st... why? Oh gods it isn't our anniversary is it!?" He shouted in potential horror, hugging her in forgiveness. "I'm sorry honey! I promise to make it up to-" he was cut off by her slapping his face.

"No! Our anniversary isn't till April."

"Oh.." Corrin said with a sigh, "Then why did you ask what today was?"

"In my tribe we have a day set aside for all the female members to.. relieve themselves of any pent up emotions."

Corrin tilted his head. "Like hitting stuff? If you want, I can grab some armor and you can whale on me as much as you want.

She chuckled, "as much fun as hitting you sounds. No. Not that kind of release. More like the sexual kind."

As she said that, Corrin's face got bright red. "And w-what do you want me to do?"

Rinkah face palmed, shoving him to his back. "I want you to fuck my pussy until I can barley walk."

Corrin looked at her, face as red as a tomato. "Y-yes dear!"

Rinkah, without hesitation, ripped off Corrin's shirt and dug her hand into his pants. "Gah!" Corrin yelled in shock. His wife had grabbed his cock with full force and pretty much tore his pants off. She gazed at his stiffened cock, licking her lips.

"This won't be like our regular or marriage sex. I will ride you so hard you may die. Understand?" She said. Corrin nodded. "Good." She smirked, undoing the wrappings around her chest. Once she undid her wrappings, her big brown breasts bounced out. Corrin reached a hand out and cupped then, fondling her nipples. Rinkah moaned in pleasure. She chuckled as he began to suck her nipple. "You always were a tit man."

"I can't help it. You're just so sexy."

Corrin and helped Rinkah remove her pans and they both lie on their bed, stark naked. Rinkah rubbed her butt up and down Corrin's cock. "You like that?" She asked seductively.

Corrin nodded. "You're buttjob feels so good. I'm gonna cum."

Rinkah's expression turned serious. "Not yet you're not." She pressed the tip against her pussy. She smiled sinisterly and shoved his cock inside her. "Oh fuck!" Rinkah and Corrin both yelled in shock and pleasure.

Rinkah's hips moved wildly, slamming down onto Corrin without any hesitation. Corrin gripped the sheets as Rinkah slammed down onto him, moaning and cursing with every thrust. "Rinkah.. if you don't slow down.. I'm gonna cum.."

Rinkah lowered herself to his level, being inches away from his face. "Do it Dragon Boy. Cum inside me!" She said fiercely. Corrin grabbed her hips and thrusted along with her motions.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum! You're fucking me too good Corrin!" She said lustful. Corrin bucked into her harder and harder, clinching his grip on her waist.

"I'm.. Cumming!" Corrin yelled.

"Me too! Fuck!" Rinkah yelled back as Corrin shot a blast of his semen into Rinkah's womb. She fell limp on top of him, his cock popping out and spitting some cum on her back. "Corrin." She said exhausted.

"Yes dear?" He replied.

She pressed her lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. Wrapping his arms around her tenderly. "My dear, what if you get pregnant?" He asked, slightly worried.

Rinkah chuckled in her sleep. "That's the idea."

 **Hello to all, I'm Mr. Kite and welcome to my first story. As far as you know. Please leave a comment or read for your filthy pleasure.**


	2. Norwegian Morning Wood

**A Princely Duty**

 **Chapter 2: Norwegian Morning Wood**

 **By Mr. Kite**

Corrin had slept for the longest time. All day he had trained with Xander and Ryoma in both Nohrian and Hoshidian fighting styles. By the end of the day he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. When he finally did, it was a long peaceful night. In his sleep he felt something odd moving around his bed. He opened his eyes slightly to see a large bump in his blanket. "What the?" Corrin muttered to himself. He removed the blanket to see Rinkah already working on his nether regions. "Rinkah!?"

"What?" She asked, licking the shaft. Corrin gripped the sheets, "Why are you squirming? You act like I've never given you a blowjob before." She said, beginning to bob up and down on his cock.

"W-well yeah b-b-but..." He was cut off by Rinkah licking the tip.

"Oh shut up. You worked all day yesterday and need a bit of release." She said, swiftly stroking his dick, "Now are you gonna blow your load in my mouth or am I gonna have to _beat_ it outta you?" She said fiercely. Sticking the whole thing in her mouth. Corrin moaned as his wife blew him.

"Rinkah I'm gonna cum.." He said, grabbing her head and bobbing her faster until he exploded into her mouth. Cum was filling her mouth until it was dripping out. She sat up, looking at him with a devilish smile. In one swift gulp, a large lump slid down her throat. She licked her lips and stared at him.

"Mmmmm, that was a good breakfast. Now why don't you get dressed and I'll make you some bear meat. I know it's your favorite." She said, kissing his cheek. She leaned down and kissed his cock tip. "I'll see you later too." With that, she walked away.

 **Like it? Good? Bad? Well if you do I'm glad you enjoy. If you're confused why Charolette is in the character listing, there is a reason.**


End file.
